Celestial Desires: The Story of Hikari
by Ran Kizama
Summary: -WISH- The Celestial Desires Series will follow the same story, with each book telling it from a different characters perception. I hope you enjoy.


**WISH: Celestial Desires  
The Story of Hikari  
**((From the Insane Gamers HQ on Gaia Online))

**Chapter 1**

The night was relatively cool for a summer night as the breeze blew gently. A young girl walked down a busy sidewalk slowly, carrying home a small bag of food from her job at the local casual restaurant. She was of average height for a sixteen year old girl. Her hair was a long shining blonde and her honey brown eyes were filled with care and compassion. Her outfit was a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt on some high-top sneakers. She was a high-school junior who also worked part-time at the restaurant as a hostess. Since the death of her adoptive family last year, she had been living in an apartment on her own. She attended high-school during the day and worked in the evenings. It was a tough way to go, but it worked for her. The young girl sighed heavily as she walked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Great…I've still got to study too…I'm so tired."_ She yawned and wiped away a tear of self-pity. _"No Hikari! You have to stay awake! You have a test tomorrow!" _

She fought herself to stay awake but completely forgot what she was doing and soon found herself tripping on a large crack in the sidewalk and falling to the ground…face first. Hikari shed a single tear and looked up, a huge red mark on her forehead. She had another ditz attack it seemed and soon found herself crying at the sight of the spilled food on the concrete

"_Oh nooooo! There goes dinner…"_ Hikari pouted and got up, sitting on her knees and trying to clean up the mess. This wasn't the end of a good night. Work had been rough and she had to study, but now she didn't even have a dinner to eat. She threw the destroyed meal in the trash bin and wiped her knees off when a voice came from behind her.

"_Are you alright? Nothing broken I hope." _

When Hikari looked up, she met the smiling face of a young man who was so feminine it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for a woman. The young man had deep blue hair that was almost black, and dark purple eyes. His hair had bangs that hung beside the frame of his face and his smile was comforting yet awkward as Hikari sensed something behind it.

"_I'm Kuroi, can I help you somehow?" _The young man seemed polite enough but Hikari smiled in return and started to step away.

_"Nice to meet you Kuroi, but I'm afraid I have to get going. I have some things to take care of."_ She blushed slightly before taking another step back and bowing politely. _"Thank you anyway."_ She gave another smile before walking away.

_"Can I escort you? After all it's rather late and we wouldn't want another accident to happen! It's not often I find myself with such pleasant company_" The young Kuroi was quite persistent it seemed.

_"Ummm......it's ok I live only a few blocks from here, but it was nice of you to offer."_ Rule number one of living alone is never having someone you don't know escort you home. Hikari had the thoughts running through her head as she turned away again. Nice guys were one thing, but this guy was just plain creepy.

Kuroi grinned despite his urge to scream. _"Ah good... if you had taken me up on my offer I would've worried that you were too trusting!! It's good to see you are an intelligent girl. Perhaps we will meet again someday._" He gave her another charming smile and a wave as he turned to walk away.

Hikari picked up her pace as she heard him calling behind her. Why did the weirdoes always come onto her? She shook her head and found herself home in a matter of minutes. Her pace really had picked up. She only prayed that this Kuroi character hadn't followed her home. She waited by the door, half-expecting him to show up, than finally digressed.

Walking over to her small kotatsu and pulled out a literature book. Studying was the plan for the night, but the creepy run in with that Kuroi guy had her a little edgy. She shook her head in frustration and slammed the book closed. This was tough and she couldn't think straight. She needed a dictionary for this study session anyway and that served a purpose for her to get out of the house.

"_Please let there be no more weirdoes tonight…"_ Hikari prayed to herself and quickly stepped back out of her apartment and into the crowded streets.

She found herself walking into a twenty-four hour book store and began to browse through the Japanese-English dictionaries, hoping they had the title recommended by her school. She fumbled around the store for nearly half an hour before settling down on one title. She smiled at her purchase and stepped out, more than ready to continue her studying now.

"_It's not the one recommended, but I suppose it's good eno—"_ Hikari was cut off as she felt a hand wrap itself over her mouth and pull her into the small alley next to the store. She began to struggle but soon felt the edge of a knife against her neck and froze up.

"_Try to fight back and I'll cut your throat out."_


End file.
